1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dog waste bag holder and, more specifically, to a travel waste bag holder capable of accepting roll refills.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many dog owners take their dogs for daily walks, but these owners cannot always anticipate when their adored pets will utilize a neighbor's yard for restroom purposes. In the past, a considerate neighbor picked up a pet's waste if it fell on another's property. Most often, this person carried a plastic grocery bag, used it to pick the waste up, tied it and carried it home to toss it in the garbage. Presently, most housing associations require all owner's pick up pet waste so that landscapers don't have to comb the yards for it before cutting grasses and so that those neighbors without pets don't become disgruntled.
Many cities' ordinances also require that pet waste be picked up on city properties. A number of pet friendly parks similarly require waste to be picked up for a pet privilege to remain. To further encourage this gesture, a stand may be mounted to dispense plastic bags. The stand is located adjacent to garbage pails so that no inconvenience is placed upon pet owners; however, these stands are not yet universally adopted because they are only recently gaining popularity.
Plastic grocery bags are not the most attractive means to pick up waste for the many environmentally conscious pet owners. Finer foods grocers pack in papers or in cloths that shoppers carry, so their shoppers don't even have plastic bags to utilize. Another problem encountered by less environmentally concerned pet owners is that they typically have to pick up waste at least two times a day, the number of weekly bags of which are required for a dog outnumber the number of bags taken from the grocery. Therefore, the both are sometimes left with no means to pick up waste.
The present invention teaches a disposable waste bag holder that contains a roll of biodegradable bags. A dog walker can carry the present invention or it can be conveniently secured to a garage or a utility space. A search of the prior art reveals no patents that are related to the present teachings; however, the following references are considered pertinent art:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,707 teaches a disposable waste scooper that comprises an economically disposable container having a wire frame that holds a flexible bag. After the frame is dragged across a ground to scoop the waste, the cardboard device is pushed against a cover to close the 99% biodegradable bag.
PETGOLD™ Doggy Scoopbags are marketed as fresh scented, opaque colored, recycled plastic bags packed in a box. DoggieWalk Bass Co., BIOBAG® Dog, by BIOgroupUSA, Inc. and BAGS ON BOARD® by The Brampton Company all market similar-type bags in boxes, wherein a pet owner pulls one waste bag from the box before walking a dog.
There is a long felt need for a novel and an improved means to contain waste bags and to clean up dog waste. The present waste bag holder is capable of being refilled with corresponding rolls of biodegradable bags.